


Schemes are also plans

by kristin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rani has a better plan. Commentfic for wordsatourback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schemes are also plans

“That is a rubbish idea and you know it.” Rani crossed her arms in front of her chest. Clyde was only looking there because of that, really, nothing to do with the tank top and what it covered.

“Well, I think it is a rather brilliant plan, and K9 agrees with me,” Clyde said as he crouched down to pat K9. Clyde waited a couple seconds before prompting. “Right, K9?”

“Mistress Rani is correct. Sarah Jane will notice if her car is missing.” His robotic head lowered and his belt squeaked as he rolled away towards the door of 13 Bannerman Road. Rani smiled. Her wide grin looked a bit too smug for his tastes.

“K9, aren’t you supposed to be man’s best friend? This is betrayal,” said Clyde. He extended his hand out and gave an overwrought sigh before standing up out of his crouch. “I’ll admit there is a slight possibility Sarah Jane might not like it if we steal her car, but really, I think, oh, the alien invasion happening while she and Luke are out of town takes precedence.”

“It might, but I still think your plan is rubbish.” Rani tilted her head and raised her voice. No doubt about who her mother was, with that tone.

“I’d like to see you do better. I bet you you can’t find a way to get us there quicker.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Clyde knew it was a mistake. Rani’s smirk proved it.

“Actually, I do have a much better plan,” said Rani. She was looking across the road. This was very not good.

***

 

Later, when Clyde was being interrogated about his holiday plans and his future in between hiding from Mr. Chandra’s glares in the rearview mirror, Rani leaned over towards him. “You know that bet?”

Clyde nodded, keeping the forced smile on his face. There was no way things could get worse.

“Mum, Dad, Clyde just offered to cook us tea when we get back. He’s a lovely cook, and of course he’ll be joining us for dinner.” Okay, yes there was.


End file.
